Cause Love Never Dies (Thalia & Luke)
by Qlibereq
Summary: Nieopowiedziana historia miłości Thalii i Luke'a. Jakie wspomnienia ma panna Grace o pewnym błekitnookim blondynie? Czy łączyła ich zawsze przyjaźń? A co jeżeli nie? Odpowiedzi znajdzieci tutaj. Zapraszam! :D
1. Rocznica

**Rocznica**

_"Kocha się nie za cokolwiek, ale pomimo wszystko kocha się za nic."_

_Jan Twardowski_

Piosenka: Paper Route "Dance On Our Graves"

* * *

Rocznice nigdy nie są do końca dobre. Przypominają o wszystkim co było, co się wydarzyło. Przypominają o naszych wyborach - tych dobrych i tych złych. Patrzenie w przeszłość jest trudne i rzadko udaje nam się wyciągnąć z tego jakieś wnioski. Lecz czasem potrafimy to zrobić. Niedawno sama tego dokonałam.

Ostatnią rocznicą, jaka utkwiła mi w głowie, było pokonanie Kronosa. Zapadła mi w pamięć nie dlatego, że Percy zniszczył Tytana, ale pamiętam ją z innego powodu. Z bardziej tragicznego i osobistego. Tego dnia zginął mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Mimo, że nasze stosunki były bardziej niż przyjacielskie, nigdy nie powiedziałam mu o moich prawdziwych uczuciach. Gdybym tylko miała czas, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, może teraz on nadal by żył. Może bylibyśmy razem szczęśliwi. On byłby najlepszym szermierzem, a ja byłabym przywódcą Obozu. Ale niestety tak nie jest. On odszedł, a ja dokonałam wyboru, który obowiązuje mnie przez całe życie. Chociaż ostatnio go prawie złamałam.

Podczas ostatniej rocznicy pokonania wroga, moja pani Artemida pozwoliła mi brać udział w uroczystościach, jakie odbywały się na terenie Obozu Herosów. Oczywiście po kolacji i balu od razu udałam się do Domku Zeusa. Szybko się przebrałam i zanim położyłam głowę na poduszkę, już spałam. Na początku śniło mi się piękne miejsce. Zielona trawa, drzewa owocowe, przejrzysta rzeka. Wszystko co tam się znajdowało, napawało cię radością. Nagle zrozumiałam na co patrzę.

- To Pola Elizejskie - szepnęłam.

- Zgadłaś, Thals - powiedział głos tuż przy moim uchu. Natychmiast się odwróciłam i ujrzałam cudowne, niebieskie oczy. Od razu je poznałam. Nie minęło pół minuty, a ja przytulałam mojego przyjaciela.

- Luke - powiedziałam - Co ty robisz w moim śnie?

- Długo czekałem na ten moment. - odrzekł - Ta Artemida starannie chroni wasze umysły przed mężczyznami, a twój w szczególności.

Nie od razu zrozumiałam sens jego słów. Rzeczywiście odkąd stałam się Łowczynią nic mi się nie śniło. Ale to by znaczyło, że Luke mnie szukał i próbował się ze mną skontaktować.

- Chcę ci coś pokazać, ale musisz mi najpierw powiedzieć, czy się zgadzasz. Możesz mieć przez to duże kłopoty.

- Zgadzam się. - odpowiadam bez wahania i na chwilę tracę świadomość.

Gdy się ponownie budzę wraz z Luke'em stoimy przed trzema postaciami w złotych maskach, spowitymi w czarne szaty. Nagle spojrzeli na chłopaka.

- Luke'u Castellanie, czy przyznajesz się do błędu i żałujesz swoich czynów? - zapytał pierwszy sędzia.

- Żałuję wszystkiego, czego dokonałem. Gdybym mógł zmieniłbym wszystko. - odpowiedział chłopak i wziął mnie z rękę.

- Rozumiemy - powiedziała druga postać- Może pozwolić ci wejść do Elizjum lub odrodzić się, ale od tego zależy jak odpowiesz na pytanie.

- Rozumiem - przytaknął Luke.

- Dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłeś? - zapytał trzeci sędzia.

Teraz niebieskie oczy wpatrują się we mnie z taką intensywnością, że mam ochotę uciec. Nie odwracając wzroku Luke odpowiada.

- Zrobiłem to z miłości.

Później wydarzyły się trzy rzeczy na raz. Znaleźliśmy się z powrotem na Polach Elizejskich. W mojej głowie pojawił się głos mówiący "Nie zapomnij o mnie". A na końcu Luke mnie pocałował. Czekaliśmy na to całe lata, a pocałunek trwał mniej niż minutę. Lecz to nam wystarczyło. Był w nim żal, smutek, tęsknota, ale i miłość, pożądanie, obietnica na lepsze jutro.

Gdy tylko się obudziłam zaczęłam płakać. Nie wiem jak długo to trwało, ale kiedy się ponownie ocknęłam było już popołudnie. Wraz ze łzami wyleciały ze mnie złość, żal, smutek, nienawiść, ból, poczucie straty, a pozostała jedynie miłość. Ta najpiękniejsza i najszczersza. Taka, dla której warto żyć. Bo miłość nigdy nie ustaje.

* * *

PS. Wiem, że jest dużo błędów, ale jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie i jestem "nowa". Bardzo by mi było gdybyście zechcieli zostawić komentarz. Chętnie przyjmę krytykę, bo szczerze powiedziawszy muszę się jeszcze dużo nauczyć, a bardzo mi zależy na dobrym pisaniu. :)

**_Jove's Child_**


	2. Pamiętnik

Rozdział dedykuję **Mangha**, która pierwsza skomentowała moje wypociny. Dziękuję! Zachęciłaś mnie do pisania!

* * *

**Pamiętnik**

_"Przyjaciele mogą sobie pomagać. Prawdziwy przyjaciel jednak to ktoś, przy kim możesz być całkowicie wolnym, być sobą i czuć. Albo, nie czuć nic. Akceptuje to wszystko cokolwiek odczuwasz w danej chwil. Na tym właśnie polega prawdziwa miłość - pozwolić komuś być tym, kim naprawdę jest." - __Jim Morrison_

Piosenka: Florence + The Machine "Never Let Me Go"

* * *

Nadal nie rozumiałam swojego snu. Mimo, że minął już miesiąc wciąż rozpamiętywałam to, co zobaczyłam. Jedyną rzeczą, którą zrozumiałam z tego wszystkiego, była miłość. Po tych wszystkich latach życia (o ile można liczyć te, w których byłam sosną) w końcu zrozumiałam to uczucie. Poznałam je i zaakceptowałam, chociaż nie było łatwo. Luke mnie pocałował i powiedział, że kocha, ale przecież nie możemy być razem. Ja jest Łowczynią, a on nie żyje.

- I nigdy nie wróci. - szepnęłam, a po policzku potoczyła się samotna łza. Wiedziałam, że płacz nic nie da, ale chciałam wyrzucić te wszystkie smutne myśli z głowy. Za długo rozpamiętywałam stare lata. Teraz muszę o wszystkim zapomnieć i pozbyć się przeszłości.

Szybko wstałam z łózka i pobiegłam do biurka. Wzięłam do ręki błękitny notes, który dostałam na urodziny od Annabeth i Percy'ego i natychmiast zabrałam się do pisania. Aby pozbyć się przeszłości muszę się z kimś podzielić nią. Chcę wszystko wyrzucić z siebie, a żeby to zrobić, potrzebuję się wygadać. Niestety nie znam osoby, do której mogłabym się zwrócić, więc piszę. Opisałam, jak spotkałam Luke'a, naszą wspólną podróż, odnalezienie Ann oraz Grovera, aż w końcu dotarłam do ich ostatniej nocy.

_ Pamiętam to bardzo dokładnie. Tego dnia walczyliśmy z potworami dość długo. Po skończonej bitwie oraz kilku godzinach tułaczki po lasach, Luke zadecydował, że przenocujemy na małej polance, a jutro wyruszymy. _

_- Wy się prześpijcie, a ja przejmę wartę. - oświadczył. _

_ Jak na swój wiek był bardzo dojrzały i odpowiedzialny. Urodzony przywódca. Razem tworzyliśmy zgrany zespół. Świetnie się dogadywaliśmy, pomimo trudnej sytuacji on zawsze potrafił mnie rozśmieszyć, a w trudnych chwilach był przy mnie. Zawsze taki miły i opiekuńczy. Bardzo go lubiłam, ale patrząc z perspektywy czasu, można powiedzieć, że już wtedy byłam w nim zakochana po uszy. Tak samo jak on we mnie. _

_ Tej nocy sen bardzo długo nie nadchodził. Wierciłam się, przekręcałam z boku na bok, zakrywałam się kocem, bo po chwili znów go z siebie zrzucić. Po kilku nieudanych próbach zaśniecie, wstałam i podeszłam do chłopaka, siedzącego pod drzewem. Jego bystre, niebieskie oczy wypatrywały wśród mroku jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Rękę miał położoną na niewielkim sztylecie. Jego twarz była skupiona i czujna. Gdy się do niego przybliżyłam pojawił się na niej uśmiech. Usiadłam niepewnie obok blondyna, nic nie mówiąc. Po kilku minutach, Luke się odezwał. _

_- To już jutro._

_- Wiem. - odpowiedziałam i spojrzałam na niego - Boję się._

_- Nie ma czego. - uśmiechnął się i wziął mnie za rękę - Thalia, obiecaj mi coś. Nie opuszczaj mnie, dobrze? Gdyby coś ci się stało, nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i najbliższą mi osobą. Wystarczy, że nie mam matki. Nie chcę cię stracić._

_- Luke, posłuchaj - zaczęłam, ale nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. W głowie miałam mętlik, a usta odmawiały posłuszeństwa. W końcu pozbierałam się w sobie i przemówiłam:_

_- Rozumiem, że się o mnie martwisz, ale nie masz czym. Pamiętaj, że ja zawsze będę z tobą. Jeżeli nie ciałem, to tu.- wskazałam na serce i uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco. _

_- Obiecujesz? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie i spojrzał na mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami. _

_- Obiecuję - szepnęłam i przytuliłam się do niego. W tym momencie chciałam, żeby ta noc się nigdy nie skończyła._

* * *

PS. Już długo nic nie napisałam, ale w końcu się udało! Nie wiem, czy ktoś tu zagląda, lecz jeżeli tak, to prosiłabym o komentarze. Przyjmę z uśmiechem zarówno pochwałę, jak i krytykę (może z trochę mniejszym, ale zawsze). Zapewne zrobiłam wiele błędów, niestety nie jestem najlepsza z polskiego. Bardzo chciałabym obiecać, że wkrótce coś dodam... Nie wiem, czy tak się stanie. Zobaczymy, co życie nam przyniesie, a na razie...

Pozdrawiam! :D

_Jove's Child_


	3. Bo miłość nigdy nie umiera

**Bo miłość nigdy nie umiera**

_"Ci, których kochamy nie umierają, bo miłość jest nieśmiertelna" _

_Emily Dickinson_

Piosenka: Snow Patrol "Set The Fire To The Third Bar"

* * *

Czas. To słowo tu nie istnieje. Dlaczego? Proste, ono nie ma dla nas znaczenia. Po co się przejmować się czymś tak nieuchwytnym jak czas? Przecież on jest dla nas nieważny, więc nie musimy sobie nim zaprzątać głowy. Nawet jeżeli byśmy bardzo tego chcieli, to nie potrafimy. Po prostu nie umiemy.

Na początku próbowałem liczyć, jak długo tu jestem, ale po kilku dniach, a może tygodniach, stało się to nużące i bezsensowne. Później zająłem się czymś innym. Zacząłem zwiedzać miejsce, do którego trafiłem. Jest ono jednym z najpiękniejszych, najciekawszych i najbardziej zapierających dech w piersiach miejsc, jakie w życiu miałem okazję ujrzeć. Na pierwszy rzut oka można pomyśleć, że zielona łąka się nie kończy, ale tak naprawdę wszystko ma swój koniec. Również Pola Elizejskie. Od północy są one odgrodzone cudownym, błękitnym morzem (lub oceanem), a na południu znajdują się góry. Wysokie, pokryte wiecznym śniegiem szczyty, które zadziwiają wszystkich. Są urokliwe, dostojne, ale i niebezpieczne. Niewielu odważyło się na nie wspiąć. Ja należę do tego grona. Skoro już nie żyję, to co mi szkodzi? Od zawsze lubiłem wyzwania, więc góry nie powinny być trudne do zdobycia.

Wyruszyłem od razu. Co prawda nie miałem, żadnego specjalnego okrycia, tylko pomarańczową koszulkę z Obozu Herosów, jeansy i trampki. Byłem ubrany w moje ulubione ubrania. Do teraz dziękuję Hadesowi (lub komukolwiek innemu, kto za to odpowiada), że pozwolił mi zabrać tu mój miecz, ten przed Szerszeniem. Nie jest on wyjątkowy, ale ma dla mnie szczególne znaczenie. To właśnie nim walczyłem u boku Thalii.

No właśnie. Thalia Grace. Nasze pierwsze przygody są dla mnie teraz niczym najcudowniejszy film. Słowa, które wypowiedziała, czy to pełne złości, czy też śmiechu są prześliczną muzyką. Pokochałem ją odkąd pierwszy raz ujrzałem tę dziewczynę w skórzanej kurtce. Początkowo mi nie ufała, odnosiła się do mnie z dystansem, ale po kilku tygodniach przekonała się do mnie do tego stopnia, że opowiedziała mi wszystko o sobie. Opisała sytuację w domu, dlaczego uciekła i odpowiedziała na wszystkie moje pytania. A ja zrobiłem to samo dla niej. Tej nocy pierwszy raz nie miałem koszmarów i zdałem sobie sprawę z uczucia, które żywię do Thalii. Kilka dni później odnaleźliśmy Annabeth. Była wycieńczona, przerażona i samotna. Zaopiekowaliśmy się nią, niczym rodzice. Była naszą małą Ann, która zadawała bardzo dużo pytań i uwielbiała zaglądać wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Ciekawski rozrabiaka. Później odnalazł nas Grover i obiecał zaprowadzić do Obozu Półkrwi.

Pamiętam noc przed odejściem Thalii. Obiecała mi, że mnie nigdy nie opuści. Podejrzewałem, że coś się wydarzy, ale nie sądziłem, że dopadnie to ją. Przecież ona niczym nie zawiniła. Jej śmierć była dla mnie największą stratą, jaka mnie kiedykolwiek dotknęła. Obwiniałem za to bogów. Zeus dopuścił, żeby jego jedyna córka zginęła. A co później zrobił? Zamienił ją w sosnę. Gdy się dowiedziałem o przepowiedni, wściekłem się. Bóg nieba zezwolił na to wszystko, bo bał się, że jakieś głupie proroctwo się wypełni. Znienawidziłem za to wszystkich. Dopiero Annabeth przypomniała mi obietnicę o rodzinie, którą kiedyś złożyłem. Wraz z nią w mojej głowie pojawiła się jeszcze inna. Ta, która dotyczyła mojego serca i pewnej buntowniczej brunetki. Wtedy oprzytomniałem i z powrotem stałem się Lukiem Castellanem. Wiedziałem, że nie pokonamy Pana Czasu, więc zrobiłem to, co Thalia kiedyś uczyniła dla nas. Poświęciłem swoje życie dla innych. I był to powód, dla którego dostąpiłem Elizjum.

Teraz jestem na najwyższym szczycie i widzę stąd wszystko. W oddali znajduje się woda i plaża, później są ogromne łąki, las, a wśród tego wszystkiego pełno malutkich punkcików, zapewne innych dusz. Nagle zauważam dziwny blask – znak, że ktoś przybył do nas. Zwykle mnie to nie obchodzi, kto przybywa, ponieważ szansa, że przybędzie tu ktoś kogo znam jest nikła. Lecz tym razem coś kazało mi wstać i jak najszybciej przybyć do miejsca, gdzie widziałem poświatę. Nie powinienem się tak śpieszyć, przecież czas się nie liczy, a pośpiech jest rzeczą ludzką, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Jakby niewidzialna siła ciągnęła mnie do tego kogoś. Na tyle mocna, by zdołała pokonać śmierć i odnalazła powiązane dusze.

Gdy zbliżam się do punktu, gdzie zobaczyłem światło nagle przyśpieszam z tą różnicą, że teraz sam tego chcę. W oddali widzę czarną kropkę, która przybliża się do mnie. Ta druga osoba również biegnie. Po chwili zaczynam dostrzegać kształt. Krótkie, ciemne włosy, a w nich srebrna opaska. Postać ubrana jest w czarną kurtkę z ćwiekami i ma na sobie wojskowe buty. Zza pleców wystaje jej łuk i kołczan ze strzałami. To dziewczyna. W dodatku rozpoznaję ją. Jesteśmy teraz na tyle blisko siebie, że widzę te nieziemskie, niebieskie oczy, które są jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Docieram do niej i bez zastanowienie przytulam ją. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Ona tu jest. Ona naprawdę tu jest i mnie przytula.

- Thalia – szepczę i biorę jej twarz w swoje ręce.

- Luke – mówi z uśmiechem. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo za nią tęskniłem. Za nią całą. Dlatego pochylam się nad nią i delikatnie dotykam wargami jej ust. Smakują miodem i malinami. Kiedy się od siebie odrywamy z jej oczu płynął łzy szczęścia. Kciukiem je odgarniam i przytulam do siebie.

- Kocham cię, wiesz? – mówię po chwili.

- Wiem – odpowiada – A wiesz, dlaczego jestem tutaj?

- Nie – kręcę głową i nachylam się do pocałunku.

- Bo miłość nigdy nie umiera – odpowiada i przywiera do mnie. I zostajemy razem już na zawsze.

* * *

Ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek zajrzeli do tej krótkiej historii. Chcę bardzo podziękować tym trzem osobom, które skomentowały moje opowiadanie (**Mangha**, **Merr** i** Auraco** DZIĘKUJĘ!). Chciałabym również skierować wielkiego buziaka do moich **przyjaciółek**, które są ze mną i wytrzymuję wszystkie humory i braki weny. **Kocham Was, dziewczyny**! Nie jestem najlepsza pisarką i zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale ten rozdział jest dla mnie wyjątkowy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że kilka razy się popłakałam i pisałam go dość długo. Nie ukrywam, że to już ostatni rozdział. Być może zdecyduję się na powtórkę, ale wtedy zabiorę się za coś dłuższego. Właściwie mam pomysł na kolejne fanfiction, ale tym razem związane z Harrym Potterem. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się za nie zabiorę. Zobaczymy...

_"Pisarz nigdy nie jest osobą godną zaufania" Carlos Ruiz Zafón (Gra Anioła)_

Wasza **Jove's Child**_ :***_


End file.
